<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Potter Brooms AU by girlwithacrown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362699">Potter Brooms AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/pseuds/girlwithacrown'>girlwithacrown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everybody Lives, Harry is a Little Shit, Hogwarts Express, Post-First War with Voldemort, Post-War, Short One Shot, Teacher Remus Lupin, Teacher Sirius Black, broom maker James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/pseuds/girlwithacrown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is sent off to Hogwarts by his fav people</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Blissember 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Potter Brooms AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I just can't belive I can't bring my broom to Hogwarts", Harry frustrated kicked a stone towards the steaming Hogwarts express.</p><p>He and his parents just had reached the platform and it was the last time left for him to complain about the injustice before parting from his parents to, for the first time, leave for Hogwarts.</p><p>James firmly grabbed his shoulder, instantly stabilising his dark haired son.</p><p>"You know we talked about this."</p><p>"Harry's lively, green eyes met the dark, calm orbs of his father, both shielded from the world through the lenses of their heavy glasses.</p><p>" I just don't think it's fair...", Harry pouted: "You could at least have asked Dumbledore". </p><p>"Harry Fleamont Potter. Those are the school rules..."</p><p>"well first of all, the rules are bollocks. You lot never bothered with them.. I heard enough stories to know. And second of all... WE MAKE BROOMS. I GOT MY FIRST BROOM WHEN I WAS 1 YEAR OLD. It's basically an extension of my body".</p><p>He had raised his voice and James looked at him in awe, yes his son def had inherited Lily's temper.</p><p> </p><p>James just smiled, trying to uphold a sencere look: "And I am happy that you are so passionate about our family business. But still, first years aren't aloud their own Brooms. And there are no exceptions."</p><p>Harry groaned.</p><p>"and now happy face, its not every day that one beginns studying at Hogwarts! Say goodbye to your mum and sis". </p><p>Harry turned deligently, smiling when he saw the two figures that had joined his family.</p><p>Lily just had asked them why they would floo from Hogsmead to London just so they could see Harry off when they would see him at the feast anyway.</p><p>Remus rolling his eyes.</p><p>"of course we see Harry off. What kind of godfathers do you think we are?", Sirius was eying her in mock disbelieve.</p><p>"Still sulking over your broom?", his godfather was boxing him in his shoulder, a broad signature grin lighting up his face.</p><p>Harry tried to state him down, but the smile was so infectious that he couldn't resist. </p><p> </p><p>10 minutes and a lot of goodbyes later, Harry had boarded the train and was waving his family goodbye though a huge glass window.</p><p>All 5 of them waving back to him. The train was starting to move, and Sirius turned towards James. "So I figured you didn't tell him about how you issued 2 full sets of brooms to the school for training and quidditch?"</p><p>"Nope" , James was grinning widely.</p><p>Sirius laughed: "figured. Don't think for a second tho that the flying teacher will grant you any favours because of it."</p><p>"oh sure you will", James' fingers ruffling though his best friend's dark hair.</p><p>Harry, who could watch the scenary from his spot in the train, quietly laughed to himself. Something was going on and the boy sencerly hoped that Sirius only had been joking when he told him that they would turn his hogwarts bed into a pool of tadpoles. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>